Setting Camp and Stealing Hearts
by Kate Lotus
Summary: Rin is staying at camp for the evening. She goes behind a tree into the shade, and who does she find? The one and only Sesshoumaru. Questions will be answered and hearts will be stolen.


**Hey all! I've been really wanting to write a Sesshoumaru and Rin fanfic lately, so here I am writing one. I'm sorry if it isn't that great because I'm kind of just making it up on the spot…hahaha, well anyway please enjoy!!**

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

RPOV

I sighed. It's been years since I started traveling with Sesshoumaru. I'm now 17 and I've grown. Grown quite a bit. I've developed fully, and caught quite a few boys staring at me when we passed through villages. I didn't know why but whenever I looked over at them they looked scared and instantly looked away and left. I looked to Sesshoumaru but he always had that blank stare on his face. His absolutely gorgeous face. White skin and lovely purple stripes across his cheeks. And the crescent moon on his forehead. I'd find myself just staring at that beautiful moon on his forehead, wishing I could trace it, delicately with my fingers. And just getting lost in his beautiful amber eyes. I think I do that daily.

"Rin." I looked up from my trance, broken by the sound of Sesshoumaru's luscious voice calling to me. "We're setting camp here." I nodded. I got off of Ah-Un and was about to go with Jaken to get fire wood, as we usually did, night after night. I stretched; I was a bit stiff after riding Ah-Un all day. We'd been flying, and as a human, I can't do that. I glanced over at Sesshoumaru, expecting not to see him for the next long while.

"Rin, stay here for tonight. There are many demons here, and neither Jaken nor I could save you if they attacked you…it would be too late. You'll be safe here." My cheeks turned pink and I watched Sesshoumaru walk away, to do God knows what. I sighed, very upset, and sat down by the closest tree. I leaned back on it, looked up, closed my eyes and just breathed. This happened only few times, and usually nothing happened…but I respected Sesshoumaru's decision; it was because of him nothing happened. I knew a lot of things happened behind the scenes, but I wish I could be a part of it, ya know, try to help, though I know I'd be of little help. I sighed and slammed my fist to the ground.

"Damn it!! Why can't I ever do anything?!? I'm always…so useless…if I could just be of use…at least once…it'd be worth it…" I started shouting, gradually getting to a whisper. "Just once…" I knew I was going to cry. It was just how I was wired; when I get angry, I cry. I sniffed and wiped the tears from my eyes. It was unusually warm outside for an evening and I looked around for a tree in the shade. It turns out that the other side of the tree I was leaning against had shade. Thankfully, I got up and gingerly walked to the other side of the trunk. And stopped dead cold. Finally I found out what Sesshoumaru always did and where he always went. His eyes were closed and his nose was tilted toward the wind. He always kept track of us. To know we were safe.

"Oh no…" I whispered to myself, which was probably a bad idea. His head slowly turned toward me and his delicate eyes fluttered open, still blank as ever. Inwardly, I was disappointed that there was no trace of emotion, and scared that I'd be punished for disturbing him. I could feel my cheeks flare up and I started backing away. I didn't realize threw was a tree behind me and I backed myself right into it. I saw a small smirk play on Sesshoumaru's face and a little amusement in his eyes. That made me feel better, even if only by a little bit.

"Um, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you I was just—"

"Rin." With on word, I was silenced. There was just something about his magical voice that always made me want to listen, just to hear it.

"Y-yes sir." I stammered, looking down and fiddling with my fingers.

"Just sit here with me. It'll be easier to keep you safe that way." My heart sputtered as I nodded and sat next to him by the tree. It felt a lot better there; not as hot, but perfectly cool. I smiled and leaned back on the tree and resumed my former position. It was a little awkward, just the two of us sitting there and not saying a word. I was secretly ecstatic that I was here with him; it seemed I never got to talk to him…ever. I tried to casually glance over at him, but I saw that he was staring curiously at me. I blushed and looked down. If it'd been anyone else they would've been smirking.

"It's okay Rin. You don't have to look down." Sesshoumaru's cool voice flowed and his masculine hand was placed on my face and he gently turned my face to look at him. I knew I was red, but I didn't care. I needed to ask him something.

"What do you think about?!?" I blurted out, and instantly regretted as there was a surprised look on Sesshoumaru's face. I was scared, and shaking, but I heard Sesshoumaru chuckle.

"Lots of things." He stated simply, going back to his façade. I sighed, a little disappointed. Then I started thinking…would he talk to me more if I were a demon? Someone he could spend forever with? I'm just a human, and I couldn't stay with him but for only a few years compared to what he would live. Knowing this hurt. I couldn't spend forever with him…he'd probably move on after I died, and at some point, he'd find someone to love. That wasn't me. I looked down and was holding back the sob that threatened to escape from my being.

"Lord Sesshoumaru…" I said, still looking gravely down. "Would you love me if I were a demon?" I heard his breathing stop. I forced myself to look up at him, while tears were beginning to flow down my face. "You couldn't love me now. I'm not one of you, and I won't live as long as you…and I'm just a human…someone who couldn't and doesn't deserve you." I wanted to go on, but my voice started shaking as well as my whole body. I started sobbing and gripped my hands to my head and buried my head in my knees.

"I-I know th-that–" I was silenced by arms wrapping themselves around my small frame. I heard Sesshoumaru's rough breathing in my ear, as if he were angry. Angry about what? I couldn't stop crying though. I just could understand anything, and wanted to reject reality. I knew there was no way I was going to be with him unless I was a demon, and I had _no idea_ of knowing how that could happen. I just sobbed until it hurt to breathe. Sesshoumaru looked at me, and I couldn't tell what I saw; too confused about everything.

"Rin, listen to me." He said firmly. "There are many things in this world that you won't understand. And one of them is this: ever since I revived you with my sword…you became frozen in time. You're body grew, yes, but it will no more. You'll stay like this forever. Nothing can ever harm you again, as long as I'm here." My mind went completely and totally blank. This did not make any sense…but at the same time I was extremely happy.

"So…I can stay with you…forever?" He nodded. Before I knew it his lips were pressed to mine. I involuntarily leaned into his touch, moaning. He swiftly licked my bottom lip as I instantaneously opened. I almost giggled as his tongue roamed hungrily in my mouth, across my teeth, against my cheeks, and battled with mine. I tangled my hands in his hair as his arms prowled across my waist and brought me closer to him. I ran my tongue across his fangs and shivered. This felt wonderful, and tears began flow. Sesshoumaru pulled back and wiped my tears.

"And you don't have to be a demon for me to love you. Just be yourself." I nodded and threw my arms around him. I felt his smile against my neck, and snuggled into his touch.

"I love you. And I will. You can count on that."


End file.
